


Cleaning Day (Arthur x Eames Ficlet)

by dreamxcon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cute Socks, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Dreamhusbands, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamxcon/pseuds/dreamxcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house is dirty and Arthur just won't have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Day (Arthur x Eames Ficlet)

“Eames…”  
There was a single ray of painfully bright sunlight fixed on Eames’ closed eyes.  
The linen bed sheet was warm against his skin, having him trapped in a spiral of soft touches that kept lulling him back to sleep.  
And even though he struggled to ignore the irritating little pokes Arthur kept giving his sides, he was now far from asleep.

 

“What?” Eames groaned in a gruff morning voice that seemed even gruffier than his usual. Drawing a hand to shield himself from the annoying ray of sunlight that was basically torturing him, he fluttered a single eye open to glance at his husband who was hovering over him, arms and legs on either side of Eames’ body to keep him from falling.  
“The house is messed up. You’re helping me clean.” Arthur’s tone was - as usual - expressionless, even though he was now planting soft little kisses all over Eames’ neck and face in an attempt to wake him up.

“What time is it?” Eames whined, dragging a lazy hand to softly brush through Arthur’s hair.

“7:42…now 7:43…”

Eames immediately gasped, his eyes shooting open in an almost terrified manner.  
“Kitten…” Running his finger’s delicately through Arthur’s hair while gently rubbing his ass should surely convince Arthur to do something else so early in the morning, if not sleep, - like all normal people do - Eames thought.  
“We can fool around…” 

“Eames, no!” Arthur replied sharply, sitting up on his knees to avoid any more of Eames’ attempts to seduce him. “The house is way too dirty for me to concentrate on–-you know...” 

Eames was sadly too weak to resist a man like Arthur. Especially since Arthur looked extremely adorable with his sleep ridden hair and his regular grumpy face. “Alright, alright, you nutter…” Eames complained his way to the bathroom, giving Arthur just enough time to enjoy the marvelous and all together adorable sight of his husband in nothing but a pair of dotted boxer shorts.

\- - -

By the time Eames was out, Arthur had prepared a nice, warm cup of coffee and waited impatiently for him while sitting on top of the vanilla marble countertop, his fingers loosely wrapped around his own cup of steaming hot, black coffee.

“Good morning, by the way.” Eames mumbled, now fully past his morning trance. “That’s what people say when they wake each other up, in case you didn’t know.” He let a playful glare play on his features as he walked to Arthur, shifting to move between his legs. It was quite convenient this way, Arthur was a few inches higher than Eames, giving him the perfect opportunity to place a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

“I thought fifty kisses all over your face and neck were enough.” Arthur shrugged nonchalantly, setting his black, kitty shaped mug to the side. “I’m gonna go change…” Arthur chirped as he jumped down from the counter, walking past Eames and heading back in their bedroom.

“No, you’re not.” Eames had just enough time to grab his husband’s arm and gently yank him inside his embrace, his back facing Eames’ chest.  
“I bought you those teddy bear boxers and your arse looks beautiful in them.”  
The ex-forger murmured against Arthur’s ear, keeping his arms securely wrapped around the other’s thinner frame.

“Fine.” Arthur huffed, leaning back against his husband’s bare chest. “But I’m wearing a shirt. Not all of us are as flawlessly built as you.” and with a gentle scratch at the back of Eames’ hand, he was set free.

Eames took his time enjoying the - as always - perfect cup of coffee Arthur knew very well to make, allowing his gaze to idly drift off out to the beach that could be seen from their kitchen window. The sun had painted the horizon with a lovely, heartwarming orange hue as it made it’s way further up in the sky. There was a light draft in the air, grazing over Eames’ skin like the soft, linen sheet from their bed and Eames momentarily closed his eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips without him realizing.  
As soon as he heard the other enter the room once more, he turned on his heels from where he stood. A brief little giggle escaped his lips at the sight of his husband.  
“Nice socks you got there, love.” 

Eames’ laugh was met by a moody scowl from Arthur, who immediately folded his arms over his chest. “The floor’s cold and I couldn't find matching socks, okay?” He protested, gently punching Eames’ arm as he walked past him and to the broom that sat near.

“Of course, of course. After all, colorful socks only bring out the viciousness you have inside.”

Arthur didn’t bother answering. Instead, he focused on thoroughly cleaning the hardwood floor.

Eames, on the other hand, simply watched him for a while. His eyes glimmering with the image of his husband’s fluid, dance-like movements and the way he was intently focused on cleansing every nook and cranny of their home.

A few moments later, Eames set down the near empty cup of coffee and slowly made his way to Arthur.  
He was met by a grumpy frown when he took the broomstick from his husband’s hands. A frown that only turned into a soft smirk when he wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist, their bodies instinctively matching–-recognizing one another. 

When Eames started swaying in soft, melodious movements to a song that only he could hear, Arthur chuckled “What are yo–” 

“I’ve got you under my skin…” Eames sang silently, his gaze fixed on his husbands brown eyes.  
And Arthur swung in that same rhythm, wrapping his arms loosely around Eames’ neck as he smiled.

“I’ve got you deep in the heart of me…  
So deep in my heart that you’re really a part of me.  
I’ve got you under my skin…”

For how long they stayed like this, dancing in the middle of their kitchen in nothing but their boxers and socks, neither of them knew.  
But the atmosphere around them felt warm, comfortable and cosy…and it felt like nothing could break them apart or alter that loving feeling that seemed to have settled deep in both their hearts.

“We’re still cleaning the house…” Arthur said a moment after, receiving a heavy groan from Eames in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at Fanfiction - except for some old failures x( - (I mostly RP) so, don't be too harsh.  
> Hope you like it x


End file.
